Devil For All!
by Fairy Tail's Top Mage
Summary: After his fight with the villain, Muscular, an extremely injured Izuku Midoriya is sent to a world unlike his own. How will the hero wannabe fare against angels, devils, fallen angels? By clenching his buttocks, of course! AU


**After his fight with the villain, Muscular, an extremely injured Izuku Midoriya is sent to a world unlike his own. How will the hero wannabe fare against angels, devils, and fallen-angels? By clenching his buttocks, of course!  
**

 **I do not own Highschool DXD or My Hero Academia. Nor do I own cover art.**

 ** _"It's all right now. For I'm here._ "**

 _ **-All Might**_

Hell.

A blazing hot inferno raged, burning everything as each second passed. It was the dead of night, but the bright light from the flames illuminated the sky for anyone that was witnessing such a scene. From a distance, Yaoyorozu would of thought it was a gorgeous sight, as morbid as it sounds. However, at the moment the fire was the least of her worries.

"What do I do?" The young woman clenched her teeth, panic on her bloodied face as she ran through a forest, careful not to drop her incapacitated classmate. Despite not looking at him, she could tell that he was in a lot of pain, evident by his heavy breathing and the blood on her back. "Why did you have to injure yourself at such a time, Deku!"

It was supposed to be a regular night of rest, not another day fighting to just save her life! She knew that a hero is supposed to be ready at any moment's notice, but she was only wearing her 'CREATY' t-shirt and pair of shorts! Hell, even her black hair was not tied up.

She had no idea how the Villain Alliance found them once more, but it seems like All Might would not be saving them this time. A pit formed in the bottom of her stomach thinking about the hopeless situation. There were only six pro heroes in the camp, with an unknown amount of villains. There chances wasn't looking good, but she had to save Deku no matter what.

"You're right, it doesn't look good at all."

Yaoyorozu stopped her sprint as she caught sight of a girl, who was looking at her blankly, or more specifically, the boy on her back. She was a cute little thing with long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes, wearing a black dress. Had it not been for her overwhelming presence, Yaoyorozu would not have taken a step back.

The girl took a step forward.

"So this is the new wielder of One For All?" The small girl spoke out, no emotion in her voice. "I had not known that Toshinori found the successor that he was looking for. No matter, with this our deal is complete."

Yaoyorozu did not know who Toshinori was, but she broke into a dead sprint, dread filling her heart as she focused on getting away. However, just as she was about to dash into the flaming forest, she was stopped as the girl appeared in front of her with impossible speed, her hand on her stomach.

She cried out in shock as a giant, red circle began to cover the ground under them, light blinding her more than even the flames. An agonizing screamed filled her throat as she saw black.

* * *

A young male gasped as he shot up from his bed, sweat dripping from his bandaged face. He rapidly looked around for anything that looked familiar, groaning as aching pain filled his entire body. He raised his right arm to eye level, only to see that they were wrapped in bandages as well.

Shakily, the boy tried to get out of the bed, taking note that it was not the one he had at the training camp. However, he could only flinch as his body refused to respond.

 _"It hasn't been this bad since my first time using **One For All**... Where am I? Is Kaachan safe?!"_

Sighing in worry, the boy closed his eyes and brought his arms to his sides, only for it collided into something soft. As soon as this happened, his eyes opened widely and looked to his right. Immediately, his face burned red and sweat begin to pour down his face once more, nervousness and panic filling his core as he realized something.

He was not alone.

He was a hero, so fighting villains and saving people was, theoretically, easy. However, his training did not prepare him for what was happening.

There, in the same bed as him, was his class Vice President, **Momo Yaoyorozu**. There was a peaceful look on her face as she snored softly, her black hair framing her face. Currently, her arms were wrapped around his left one, pressing her sizeable bust into it. Her long, slender legs were tangled with his, showing how much taller she was. As the blanket that was covering them slightly shifted, he gained a full-body blush as he noticed that she was completely nude.

 _'There's a naked girl next to me! Oh my god, what do I do, what do I do? **All Might** , help me!'_

As if sensing the boy's inner turmoil, the girl slowly opened her eyes and sat up, a cute yawn escaping her lips as she stretched. Stream began to blow from her ears as the blanket that once covered her body fell away, causing her breast to jiggle. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she turned towards him. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, sweat beginning to pour down his face.

"It isn't what it- UGAH?!"

Instead of being hit like he had expected, Yaoyorozu hugged him really tight, making flinch. However, the pain was the least of his worries as her chest pushed into his, tears leaking from her face.

 _'B-B-B-B-B-B-!'_

"Do you know how scared I've been? You've been asleep for three days! Without **Recovery Girl** , I had to make medicine and bandages myself. I was scared I didn't treat you correctly. How are you feeling?"

Despite her question, Izuku could not muster any words to answer. This caused the girl to released him, her hands on his shoulders. Worriedly, she looked him over to see if anything was wrong, but froze as she saw her lack of clothes. The green-haired boy felt himself freeze as she looked at him blankly.

One blink.

Two blinks.

Three blinks.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room as she slapped him, hard enough that he was sent flying out of the bed. Her eyes were watery, her face flushed as she brought the blanket to her chest.

"D-D-Dont get the wrong idea, Izuku!" She tried to scream at him, her normally cool personality gone. "Rias told me that this was the quickest way to heal you! You were hurt really badly, so I didn't have much choice but to go along with it! Got it!?"

Her blush grew deeper at the end of her rant, which in turn would of made him blush if he wasn't already doing so. He quickly diverted his eyes, trying his best to give the girl her privacy, but the damage was already done. Within a second, there was cannons pointed at him, created from her **Quirk**. He screamed and ran out the room, the cannon destroying the floor where he once stood.

* * *

Quickly running out the room, the green-haired boy closed the door and slid down the door. He wiped the sweat from his brow and allowed himself to catch his breath, the image of Yaoyorozu's nude body still fresh in his mind. He slapped the sides of his freckled cheeks, trying to get the image out of his head.

"Ufufu~ I see you're doing much better, Green-kun. The treatment went well, then?"

Izuku jumped to his feet as a sweet voice spoke from his side. He shakily raised a fist, prepared to attack the stranger but stopped.

It was a beautiful girl. Like his classmate, she had long black hair that was instead tied into a long pony tail, an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Her violet eyes lit up as she looked at him, a small smile adorning her pretty face. At the moment, she was a wearing a uniform he had never seen before, a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

 _'Why is she showing herself to me? Is she a villain? This is dangerous, I've got to get out of here somehow! But I don't know if I can control All For One right now. But Yaoyorozu...'_

There were thousands of things he wanted to say and do, but the green-haired boy still had yet to catch his breath. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, anything as she walked towards him. Finally, he decided upon the question he wanted to ask...

"W-w-who are you?!"

What tried to come out as a simple question, came out louder than he intended. The violet eyed girl looked at him in surprised, only to giggle, amusement clear in her eyes. "My name is **Akeno Himejima**." The newly revealed Akeno informed him, the smile never leaving her face. "How are you feeling? Despite being so injured yesterday, you're already standing. You're pretty amazing!"

The boy blushed and scratched his face, not use to such praise. "Izuku... **Izuku Midoriya**. Um, Akeno-san... Did you heal me?"

"No, it was actually your girlfriend who healed you last night." She said, giggling once more as his face illuminated. "It was a surprise when she dragged your body here. I offered to heal you, but she refused to leave your side as we talked to her."

 _'So they're friendly.'_ Izuku thought to himself, letting down his guard. He could tell that this girl was a nice person, even more so if Yaoyorozu decided to trust her. Silently, he looked around the hallway, trying to get a grasp as to where he was. He didn't see much, but his attention was grabbed as he saw his reflection, which made him flinch

Despite the dull ache in his legs and arms, he looked like he just returned from the bed. His body was completely covered in bandages, which was matted in dry blood. The only parts of his body that was visible was his green and black hair, along with his large green eyes. Besides the bandages, he could feel he was naked, his tattered clothes in a pile not too far from him.

 _There was no saving his clothes_ , Izuku thought sadly to himself. Even from there, he could see that they couldn't be salvaged unless it was personally fixed by someone like **Best Jeanist**.

"Don't worry, Izuku-kun. You're friend made you some new clothes." Akeno pointed out, which made him look at her again. This allowed him to see he bundle of clothes in her hands, which she gave to him. He made a mental note to thank his classmate after they were both.

"Ah! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Izuku-kun. I'm going to check on Momo-chan and then we'll leave."

* * *

It taken an hour or so for the duo to gather their wits, but they were now standing outside of the house, wearing their respective school uniforms. While the two U.A students had not spoken a word to each other, Akeno happily made small talk with the two of them, saving them from a totally awkward atmosphere.

As they walked, he couldn't help but glance around at the unfamiliar neighborhood. Despite waking up a couple of hours ago, the two girls had not informed him about anything that happened that not. Akeno had mentioned that Yaoyorozu had dragged him to that house, but how did she get him so far away from the camp, he pondered.

Coming to a sudden stop, he began to sweat as people around him began to whisper, looks of shock on their faces as they talked about him and two girls on both of his sides.

"Isn't she.."

"Yes, that's Akeno-onesama, but who are they?"

"I never seen those uniforms before."

"I don't like that guy, but that other girl! She's pretty!"

Akeno was obviously enjoying the attention, if her giggling was any indication. However, Yaoyorozu was obviously not use to the attention, as she blushed shyly. She inadvertently shifted closer to Izuku, an action he did not notice. However, he flinched as the males around him screamed in agony.

It took them a couple of minutes, but they had finally reached their intended location. Izuku eyes looked over this new school, noting that it much smaller and open than U.A. Students wearing the same uniform as them were littered around the courtyard, showing they were students. Students that were now looking at him and Yaoyorozu as they headed towards the back of the building.

There was an old building, surrounded by a couple of trees. It was made of wood that did not fit the style of the school in front of it. Akeno said nothing as she dragged them into the building, allowing them to see the inside of the old building as she took him to the second floor, stopping to knock on a door.

"I brought our guest, Buchou!"

"Ah! Bring them in."

The trio walked into the room. There, Izuku saw that there more people than this 'Buchou' waiting for him. On the couch in the middle of the room was a small, white-haired girl who was staring at him, making an embarrassed blush form on his face. She looked somewhat close to his age, maybe younger. Her golden eyes looked at him with no emotion, making him look away.

From the door, he could see a blonde and brown haired boy standing quietly. While the blonde haired boy offered them a friendly smile, the brown-haired guy was looking around nervously, which probably resembled him a lot.

And finally, he could see a red-haired girl sitting in a chair on the far end of the room. She was pretty, he thought to himself silently. Her long, crimson hair was something he had never seen before, not counting Kirishima's spiky hair. Her eyes were a unique shade of blue, and they were currently watching the three's every movement.

"I'm relieved to hear that you've woken up. We need to talk."

* * *

 _'I'm sorry, Izuku, but I don't think you're going home anytime soon.'_

Izuku clenched his teeth, tears falling from his eyes. It was currently night time, and he was sitting on a lone bench. Yaoyorozu had decided to head back home, respecting that he needed some alone time. The words that Rias had told him them was still echoing through his head, despite the fact that it had been hours since she spoke to him. "How will I become a hero now?" He asked the question aloud, his voice cracking.

"What's stopping you?" The green-haired boy jumped in his seat, looking up to see said girl standing over him. She had obviously stopped by her home, changing into her nightwear that she had wore at the training camp. Her hand was outstretched. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, not expecting company. "Sorry, it just doesn't feel right to let you go by yourself."

"Yaoyorozu-san?" He questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Heroes are needed everywhere." She said, a small smile on her calm face. It was one thing that Izuku always admire about the girl, her ability to stay calm in most situations. "I understand we may just be students, but we'll always be needed. Somehow, we'll continue to grow, even without All Might or Aizawa-sensei. Understand this isn't the end of the road. You're trying to prove something, correct?"

I am, he thought to himself, clenching a fist that ended up in his lap. All Might, Kaachan, even Aizawa-sensei! He wanted to show them that he wasn't lost potential, that he could become a hero. However, he could do that just by being himself. The feeling of despair was smothered, replaced with something else. He reached up to grab her hand...

Without warning, Izuku tackled his friend to the ground, swiftly avoiding the destruction of the bench behind him. He shakily stood up as blood lust filled the air, making the girl under him involuntarily shudder.

"A couple of devils in the middle of no where. You two must be **strays**." The green-haired boy grit his teeth as he stared down the street, marveling the fact that he could see the man who was staring back at him, walking slowly towards them. From this distance, Izuku could see his pitch black wings and creepy smile. "You aren't going to try to run away, I see. Interesting!"

"Who are you?"

 _'From what Rias told me, the light they use is dangerous, poisonous to humans and devils. It's something that I can't allow to touch me. There's also their large wings, which grants them flight and extra mobility.'_

Izuku watched as scattered light began to form in his hand until it took the form a spear. In panic, he channeled All For One into his legs, ready to grab Yaoyorozu but was halted as he saw a shadow engulf them. Looking up, he saw that the two were covered in a small dome. Looking down, he saw the black-haired girl frowning, her shirt ripped enough to show her navel.

"Interesting... A **Sacred Gear**? No matter, lets see how long that will hold, little devils!"

"I may not show it, but it hurts." Yaoyorozu said to him, her face not showing pain, but fierceness. "But right now we're at the very bottom, just us two heroes, two friends. For that reason alone, I'll cheer you on as you stand up. I believe you can do it, Deku!"

 **-Boku no Hero Academia Main Theme-**

Hearing these words, Izuku sprung into action. Doubt, worry and fear left him completely, leaving only determination as he dashed towards the fallen angel. With All For One activated, he dodged a spear that was aimed for his head and continued running with incredible speed. There was a look of surprise on the fallen's face as Izuku jumped towards him, hand tightened into a fist. Familiar words began to go through his head.

Not too far away from them red light began to shine brightly, revealing the members of the Occult Research Club. Rias looked at the scene in curiosity, her magic spiking in case she needed to save her new servant.

 _'You can become a hero!'_

 _'_ _ _I'm the Deku who always does his best!_ '_

 _'I believe you can do it, Deku!"_

" **Detroit Smash!** "

With all of his feelings in one punch, Izuku roared as hit the fallen with five percent, a shock wave rippling through his body, as well as the air behind him. The fallen angel silently screamed as blood and spit escaped his mouth. The devils watched in awe as he was sent flying into the fountain, causing an explosion of debris and water, Izuku falling back towards the earth.

"Deku!"

Seeing the green-haired plummeting towards the earth, Yaoyorozu tore up a little more of a shirt. Thinking fast, she made the first thing that came to mind that would save her classmate. Using her Quirk, **Creation** , she formed a giant air cushion underneath him. In a matter of seconds, the boy landed on it, and continued to bounce. The girl let a sigh escape her lips, but worry was still etched on her face.

 **At first, I thought that, after I finished this chapter, I made Yaoyorozu a little too OOC. Personally, I think she gained a good bit of development with the End of Term Test. Anyways, at the end there I had Deku break his legs. I know with Full Cowl he can prevent breaking himself, as he is only using 5%, but I made it so he had to use more to reach Dohnaseek.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Leaning towards** **IzukuXClassAHarem, but we'll see. IzukuXMomo is set in stone, for sure.  
**


End file.
